Dreams
by Jadelyn Tate
Summary: Sometimes, we all need a little push in the right direction...even if it does come from fictional characters. Star Wars Crossover. ON HOLD
1. Kimberly

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Own no one, though if someone would be willing to give me Obi and Anakin, I really wouldn't mind…(glances hopefully at George Lucas)

**Pairings:** Jason/Kimberly

**Summary:** Kimberly has a most unusual dream…

**A/N:** This is the direct result of watching all six Star Wars movies back to back and being up for 36+ hours.

* * *

**Qui Gon Jinn: **_Remember: your focus determines your reality._

* * *

_Where the hell am I?_ Kimberly thought to herself. The last thing she remembered was watching a Star Wars marathon with Jason.

_I must have fell asleep, _she realized as she looked around. _And I definitely should not watch Star Wars like that again._

She was on top of a very tall building, with gorgeous pillars that she recognized from the movies as being the Jedi temple. Her lips quirked.

_I so wouldn't mind meeting Anakin. Or Obi Wan. Either one would be nice, _she snickered to herself.

"Gone, they have. Me, you will meet." A familiar voice said from behind her. Kim froze. Slowly, deliberately, she turned around and looked down. Staring up at her with an amused expression was Yoda. She groaned.

"Why me?" she muttered, eyeing him. _I wonder if he has his lightsaber,_ she thought absently to herself. Yoda chuckled.

"Lightsaber, I have." He replied. She paled.

"You can hear my thoughts?" she whispered, horrified. He smiled kindly up at her.

"Your dream, it is." He informed her. She sighed.

"I'm my own worst enemy." She muttered as she flopped onto the ground. Yoda chuckled again.

"In all of us, the dark side is." He agreed. She blinked and suddenly realized how silly this dream of hers was.

"Okay, so why did I dream of you?" she asked somewhat bluntly. Without warning, Yoda flipped over her head and poked her back with his walking stick.

"Ow!" she yelped, standing up. "What did you do that for?"

"Lazy, you have become." He admonished. She frowned, rubbing her back.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked.

"Lost the ability to protect, you have. Missing the presence of the force, you do." He replied.. She eyed the walking stick warily.

"How can I miss something I never had?" she asked, confused. Yoda sighed.

"The power, you know it as." He replied softly as a small flash of light lit the area. She blinked and looked down to find herself clothed in her old Ninjette garb, the crane shining from her chest.

"The crane…." She whispered, running her hands gently over the surface of the gold coin. Again, without warning, Yoda flipped over her head again but this time Kimberly blocked his staff. Yoda beamed up at her.

"Learned from your mistakes, you have." He told her. She rolled her eyes and therefore didn't see Yoda's staff flying down to hit her legs. As she looked up at the cloudy sky, she internally debated whether or not to fry the now annoying green guy. Yoda suddenly appeared above her, his green skinned face mere inches from her own.

"Much to learn, you still have." He sighed, gently nudging her up. She sat on the ground, refusing to stand.

"Is there a particular reason you're turning me into a punching bag?" She asked with annoyance. Yoda bowed his head, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Man questions, you have. Few answers, I can give." He replied mysteriously. She growled.

"Look, Kirmet, I have to wake up now, kay?" she told him, going to pinch herself.

"Love him, you do." Yoda whispered. Kim paused, her fingers just above her arm.

"Huh?" she asked, confusion written on her face.

"Love the red one, you do. Admit it, you will not." He shook his head sadly. Realizing what he meant, Kimberly blushed.

"How the hell did you know that?" she demanded. Yoda smiled.

"Your dream, it is." He replied and Kimberly groaned.

"Of course, a figment of my imagination is reading my thoughts. Just great." She grumbled. Yoda frowned and snapped her sharply on the head with his walking stick.

"Will you stop it with the stick!" she yelled, grabbing her head in pain. Yoda leveled a stare at her.

"Concentrate, you will." He commanded. "Tell him, you must."

"Oh no, no of the telling. That leads to some bad roads. I'll join the dark side before I do that!" she informed him, barely dodging his stick again.

"If you do that one more time, I'm taking the stick." She threatened. Yoda frowned.

"Mine, it is." He argued. She smirked.

"My dream, my rules." She shot back. Yoda frowned worriedly as another figure appeared next to her.

"Calm yourself, child. Master Yoda treasures his walking stick highly and does not take kindly to threats against it." Qui Gon Jinn informed her with a smile. She looked up at him and frowned.

"How'd you get here?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"As you said, it is your dream." He replied. She groaned. Yoda and Qui Gon both suddenly looked up.

"Wake up, you now must." Yoda announced. Kimberly raised an eyebrow.

"We will be waiting for your return." Qui Gon told her before both faded from site.

* * *

"Kimberly! Wake up, we're going to the zoo!" Jason exclaimed, gently nudging his female friend. With a yelp, Kimberly fell from her bed, the comforter twisted around her legs. Jason chuckled and walked from the room, knowing she was awake enough that she wouldn't fall back asleep.

The former pink ranger stumbled into he kitchen after a somewhat long shower to release the tension in her arms, legs, and back. Jason looked up and gasped.

"Kim, what happened to your back!" he exclaimed, moving forward. She frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused. Jason gently traced a large black and blue bruise on her back.

"You're bruised." He told her. Kimberly blinked in astonishment. "You must have gotten it when you fell out of bed."

Kim didn't reply, still too stunned. She hurried into her bathroom and twisted so she could clearly see the horizontal bruise, just the shape of Yoda's walking stick.

"No way…." Frantically she lifted her pant legs and realized she also had bruises on the back of her legs where Yoda had tripped her. With hesitation, she placed a hand on her head and could faintly feel a bump. Staring into the mirror, she could clearly see Yoda standing behind her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

* * *

And woke up in Jason's arms on the couch, the credits to The Phantom Menace slowly rolling across the screen.

"Kimberly, Kimberly, its okay, its okay, I'm right here, it was a nightmare." Jason grabbed her gently, holding her as she frantically checked her legs and head and back. Thankfully, she was completely free of bumps and bruises.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, I'm right here, it was only a dream." Jason's soothing tones calmed the distraught young woman down. She blinked owlishly up into Jason's somewhat worried face.

"Are you okay, now?" he asked searching her eyes. She nodded.

"Jason,wouldyouliketogotodinnerwithmetomorrownight?" she asked in one breath. Jason blinked down at her as he puzzled out what she said. When understanding dawned, his eyes went wide.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he asked in his deep voice. She nodded, wide-eyed. He smiled slowly.

"I would love to Kim." He answered, hugging her. She smiled in relief. When he pulled back, he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Not that I'm not thrilled or anything, but what brought this on?" he asked curiously. She blushed.

"A green guy with way too much times on his hands."


	2. Katherine

**Author: **Jadelyn Ja Lee  
**Story:** Dreams: Katherine  
**Disclaimer: **Own no one, though if someone would be willing to give me Obi and Anakin, I really wouldn't mind…(glances hopefully at George Lucas)  
**Pairings: **Jason/Kimberly, Katherine/Billy, mentions of Tommy/Katherine  
**Summary:** Yoda and ObiWan visited Kimberly in a Dream. Now two more people have decided to speak with Katherine.  
**A/N:** EstelKenobi said "get your little tail writing missy!" when I mentioned I had ideas for four sequel one-shots to _Dreams_ and when she tells me to do something, I have this bad habit of listening. I blame her and so should you. : )

* * *

**Princess Leia** to Han _You certainly have a way with people..._

* * *

"Kimberly, what _have_ you done to me?" Katherine muttered to herself as she looked around at her surroundings. She was in the middle of a beauty field, vaguely familiar animals grazing in the distance. She sighed. Thanks to Kimberly's story of meeting Yoda, the annoying stick wielding and hitting, green guy in her dreams, Katherine had dreamed up her own Star Wars world. 

"Thanks Kim, thanks a whole lot. As if my dreams weren't odd enough _without_ you interfering." She mumbled as she looked around. A slight laugh had her whirling around, only to find herself facing to very familiar women. "Oh boy."

"Hello Katherine." Princess Leia grinned at her. Kat could only blink as Padme Amidala stood up from beside her daughter, a rose in her hand.

"Dreams can show your innermost secrets and desires." Padme smiled, "Not to mention your subconscious thoughts."

"Yoda and Qui Gon helped Kim ask Jason out, something me and the girls have been trying to get her to do for months. Why are you here?" Katherine asked curiously, having decided to simply go with it. _At least I didn't get stuck with a guy who hits people to get them to understand._

Padme giggled. "Master Yoda always was a bit quirky." She agreed. Katherine smiled wryly while Princess Leia smirked.

"_Males_ are quirky. It's a fact of life." She corrected her mother flippantly. Katherine snickered in agreement. Padme eyed the blonde and said one name.

"Billy."

Katherine froze, her eyes darting between the two women. "Huh?"

"Now look what you did, Mother, you startled her." Leia exclaimed, frowning at Padme. The former queen of Naboo rolled her eyes.

"That was the point, Leia. That's why she's here. To accept her feelings for the Blue Ranger." Padme reminded Leia. With that, the two began squabbling as only a mother and daughters were capable, completely ignoring the now gaping former pink ranger.

"Um, ladies?" Katherine finally spoke. The two women stopped and turned around, eyeing Katherine with amusement.

"Yes?" They asked as one. Katherine blinked. _That's freaky._ The two Naboo women smiled.

"Go on." Padme encouraged her. Katherine eyed her warily.

"He's not interested in me." Katherine blurted. Padme chuckled and Leia smiled softly.

"Au contraire, ma petite, he's very interested. He simply thinks you're still hung up on Tommy and so won't say anything." Padme explained. Katherine blinked again.

"You really think so?" She asked, surprised. Leia raised an eyebrow.

"We're your subconscious in astral form, so what do you think?" She asked. Katherine bit her lip, smiling.

"I have to make it clear to him I'm not interested in Tommy, I take it?" She asked. Padme shook her head.

"Unless you make the first move, he's never going to think you're not still in love with the former Technicolor ranger." Padme explained. Katherine nodded.

"Thank you." She told them. The two women smiled at her.

"Good luck, Katherine."

* * *

Katherine slowly opened her eyes, a smile on her face. In the light of day, she found the strength to finally face her demons. Not even bothering to change, she bounded into the living room and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Billy sounded just the same as he did when they were teens and Katherine smiled.

"Billy, it's Katherine." She greeted him. She could almost hear his smile.

"Katherine! Hi, how are you? How's being back in Angel Grove, I'm sorry I haven't been by to welcome you back yet, I've been busy getting used to being back on Earth myself." He apologized. Katherine's eyes twinkled.

"I'm not in love with Tommy. I don't think I ever have been." She told him seriously. She waited patiently, knowing the bomb she had just dropped would stun him.

"I…see." He replied, confused. She took a deep breath.

"There is one person, however, I think I've always had feelings for, I was simply too blind to realize it." She told him. She could almost hear the cogs turning in his head as he realized where, exactly, she was going with this.

"Oh?" The former pink ranger smiled at the hope she could hear in his voice.

"Will you go to dinner with me Friday night? And I don't mean as friends." She waited with bated breath and nearly jumped for joy at his answer.

"I'd love to Katherine."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you had a dream of Princess Leia and Padme Amidala who told you to get with the asking? That sucks!" Kimberly frowned from Jason's arms. They, Katherine, and Billy had gotten together for a BBQ two weeks after the former pink and blue ranger's had gotten together. Katherine eyed her, confused. Billy raised an eyebrow.

"How does that suck? It worked, didn't it?" The former blue ranger pointed out, a bit miffed. Kim pouted.

"Katherine got two sweet, independent, understanding women while I got a short green guy who liked hitting people with his stick a little but too much!" She grumbled. Jason, Billy, and Katherine started laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, next time, I get Anakin!"


End file.
